With the rapid development of the science and technology, the flat display apparatus (such as the electrophoretic display apparatus) has many advantages, such as high image quality, little size, light weight, wide application-range and little power-consumption, etc, thus it is widely applied into various consumable electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, desktop displays and televisions, etc., and has gradually substituted the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus to be a main trend of the display apparatus.
Currently, some consumable electronic products have already not satisfied to display images on a single display panel, and they may comprise two or more display panels according to actual need. If an electronic product comprises a plurality of display panels, each of the display panels must have a corresponding time controller and a related driving circuit. Therefore, the circuit of the electronic product is comparatively complex, and the corresponding control method is also very complex.